starwarsfandomcom_hr-20200213-history
Revan
thumb :"Spasitelj, osvajač, junak, zločinac. Sve si to ti, Revan... a ipak nisi ništa, na kraju, ne pripadaš ni svjetlosti ni tami, biti ćeš zauvijek sam". :-Darth Malak Revan, poznat kao Revanchist, počašćen kao Revan, vrijeđao se kao Koljač Revan', koji je bio zastrašujući kao Tamni Gospodar Sitha Darth Revan i pohvalio se kao Razmetni Vitez - bio je ljudski muškarac koji je igrao ključne uloge kako Jedi i Sith u Mandalorskim ratovima i Jedijskom građanskom ratu. Vjeruje da je rođen u Vanjskim Rubnim Područjima, čovjek kasnije poznat kao Revan rođen je oko 3994 BBY i studirao je pod različitim Jedi Učiteljima kao Padawan Jedijskog Reda. Ubrzo se sprijateljio s kolegom studentom Alekom, mladić je postao Jedi Vitez i bio je vokalni i karizmatični kritičar neaktivnosti Reda u tekućim Mandalorskim ratovima između Galaktičke Republike i Mandalorskih ratničkih klanova. Vodeći Revanchististički pokret u prkosu željama Jedi Vijeća i uzimajući ime Revan, Vitez je obučio masku palog Mandalorijana kad se pridružio borbi Republičke vojske i imenovan je Vrhovnim zapovjednikom. Međutim, kada je Revan porazio Mandaloranskog vođu Mandalore the Ultimate u bitci za Malachora V u 3960 BBY, Revan i njegov prijatelj Alek, sada poznat kao Malak, slijedili su trag misterioznog Sithskog utjecaja na Mandalorske ratove u Nepoznatim regijama gdje su dvojica otkrili rekonstruirani Sithsko Carstvo i okrenuli se prema tamnoj strani Sile od Sithskog Cara. Poslani u Republiku kao unaprjeđene agente, novo pomazani Tamni Gospodari Sitha Darth Revan i Darth Malak razbili su carevu mentalnu kontrolu i utemeljili vlastito carstvo sa Zvjezdana Kovačnica (Star Forge), drevnom svemirskom stanicom velike moći koja je bila izgrađena do Rakata vrste. Koristeći Star Forge za izgradnju vojne flote i oružja, Revan i Malak vodili su rat protiv Republike u rezultatu Jedijskog građanskog rata. Međutim, Revana je izdao njegov Sith učenik Malak i zarobljen je od Jedi Vitezice Bastilw Shan, koja je spasila Revana i formirala Silu veze s njezinim zarobljenikom. Nakon što su mu izbrisali pamćenje, Revan dobio je novi identitet kao republički vojnik od Jedijskog Vijeća i stacioniran na republičkom ratnom brodu Endar Spire. Međutim, kada je Malak napao Spire iznad planeta Tarisa u neuspjelom pokušaju zarobljavanja Bastile Shan, Revan se udružio s republičkim časnikom Carth Onasijem i nizom drugih osoba na Tarisu kako bi pronašao Shan i pobjegao prije nego što je Malak uništi površinu planeta. Revan i njegovi prijatelji putovali su na planet Dantooine gdje je Jedi Enklava i gdje je ponovno treniran kao Jedi Padawan. Poslani na misiju kako bi pronašli Zvjezdane Karte, rakatanske artefakte koji bi vodili put do Zvjezdane Kovačnice, Revan je stekao nove saveznike i postao blizak sa Shan tijekom njihovih putovanja. Međutim, kada je skupina uhvaćena od strane Malaka, Revanov pravi identitet se otkrio i Shan je zarobljena, prisilivši Revana i njegovu posadu da pronađu konačnu Kartu i pronađu Zvjezdanu Kovačnicu sami. Na Zvjezdanoj Kovačnici, Revan je sa svojom ljubavlju doveo palu Shan natrag na svjetlu stranu Sile i pobijedio Malaka, zarađivajući Križ slave i naslov Razmenutnog viteza. Revan je oženio Shan i potonuo u mrak na nekoliko godina, sve dok mu uspomene koje su se ponovno pojavile nisu dovele da napusti svoju ženu i nerođeno dijete u potrazi za odgovorima u Nepoznatim regijama. Uhićen od strane Sitha, bio je zatvoren tri godine dok ga je bivši poručnik imenom Meetra Surik spasio uz pomoć Sith Gospodara Scourgea. Trio pokušavaj da ukloni Sith car nije uspio, a Revan je bio zarobljen od strane cara 300 godina sve dok ga konačno nisu oslobodile republičke snage. Preuzimajući kontrolu nad Rakatanskom Ljevaonicom, Revan je pokušao izgraditi vojsku istrebljivajućih droida kako bi uništio Carstvo, ali Jedi Učitelj je umro kada je poražen od strane carskog udarnog tima. Međutim, mučenje koje je doživio u rukama cara razbio je Revanov um, i premda je dio njega pokušao postatijedan sa Silom, ostatak je odbaciosmrt i držao se na životu, prihvaćajući tamnu stranu. Preuzimajući kontrolu nad fanatičnim Redom Revana, pokušao je uništiti Sith car jednom i zauvijek vraćanjem Sithskog vladara u fizičku formu i ubijanjem, ali i Imperij i Republika su se udružili u nastojanju da ga zaustave. Revanova svijetla strana nije mogla proći i pomagala koaliciju u porazu tamnog Revana i iako je car bio u mogućnosti da ponovno vrati svoju snagu, dvije polovice Revana spojile su se i uspjele umrijeti konačnu smrt. Njegova ostavština, međutim, nastavila je živjeti; Sith Gospodar Darth Rivan, koji je živio tijekom tisućgodišnjeg sukoba poznat kao Novi Sithski ratovi, izabrao je svoje Sith ime nakon što je pročitao oštećeni rukopis o Revanu, a Sith Gospodar Darth Bane otkrio je Revanov Sith holokron na planetu Lehon i koristio Revanova učenja da razvije filozofiju Pravila dvoje. Biografija Rani život i Jedi trening :"Revan je imao mnoge Učitelje, Zhar, Dorak, Učiteljicu Kae prije no što je Kae otišla u ratove, a na kraju svog treninga, tražio je od mnogih da nauče tehnike. Govorilo se da se vratio svom prvom Učiteljici na kraju treninga, kako bi naučio kako najbolje napustiti Red". :-Mical Ljudski muškarac, osoba kasnije poznata kao Revan rođena je u približno 3994 BBY, a neki su vjerovali da je rođen na Vanjskim Rubnim Područjima. Dijete koje će se pamtiti kao Revan konačno je otkriveno da je Silo osjetljiv i prihvaćeno je u Jedijski Red. Jedi Učitelj Kreia je tvrdila da je bila njegov prvi učitelj na putovima Sile. Bez obzira na istinitost njezine izjave, čovjek je bio obučen zajedno s kolegom studentom Alekom na oba planeta Coruscant i na Jedi Enklavi na planetu Dantooineu. Oba čovjeka dobili su dodatnu obuku od Twi'lekovog Jedi Učitelja Zhara Lestina, koji je napomenuo da je budućnost Revana posjedovala ono što je opisao kao nezasitnu želju za znanjem. Lestin je vjerovao da je to jednostavno mladenački bujnost i žudnja, a očekivao je da je mladić postao prvak Reda - osjećaj kojeg je dijelio Učitelj Vandar Tokare, iako je Učitelj Vrook Lamar bio oprezan u želji učenika za znanjem. Jedi je studirao pod brojnim Jedi Učiteljima nakon što je napustio skrbništvo svog prvog učitelja, učio od Učitelja Lestina, kroničara Enklave Učitelja Doraka i Arren Kae. Bivša Jedijska nada Mical kasnije je tvrdio da je Revan poduzimao temeljitu studiju Silo povezivanja i drugih neuobičajenih moći Sile tijekom svog vremena kao Padawan. Uz Aleka, budući Revan postigao je čin Jedi Viteza negdje prije godine 3964 BBY, a njih dvojica su široko priznata kao među obečavajućim članovima Jedijskog Reda. Međutim, Alekov prijatelj obično je bio prepoznat kao moćniji i inteligentniji, a on je bio viđen kao vođa među dvojicom. Od 3964 BBY, čovjek je bio poznati, karizmatični i moćni Jedi Vitez. Prema Micalu, Revan se vratio svom prvom učitelju kako bi naučio kako najbolje napustiti Jedi Red, iako nije ostvario. Mandalorski ratovi Revanchist :"Kada se prvi put pojavio prijetnja Mandalorijanaca, Revan i Malak bili su željni poraziti neprijatelja Republike, no vijeće je najbolje pomislilo ako smo se krećemos pažnjom i oprezom. Revan nije htio biti obeshrabren. Karizmatičan i moćan, bilo je neizbježno da će mnogi od Reda stajati na Revanovom naizgled plemenitom uzroku, Malak je bio prvi koji se pridružio svom najbližem prijatelju, a drugi slijede mnoge od naših najmlađih i najsjajnijih namjera u spašavanju galaksije iz mandalorijske prijetnje". :-Zhar Lestin Te godine, ratnici Mandalorijske kulture započeli su invaziju na teritorij Galaktičke Republike u Vanjskom Rubu, dovodeći Mandalorske ratove u veću galaksiju. Bijesan na Jedijsko Vijeće zbog odbijanja da uključi Red u sukob, mladi Jedi Vitez počeo se kretati Redom, tvrdeći da bi se Jediji trebali aktivno pomoći Republičkoj vojsci u borbi protiv Mandalorskih Neo-Križara. Republički mediji označili su ga kao "Jedijev vlastiti križar", a "križar" postupno je okupljao sljedbenike istomišljenika Jedija, kako se broj vojnih i civilnih žrtava nastavio rasti. Alek je bio prvi koji se pridružio borbi, a njegov je prijatelj uskoro postao počasni "Učitelj" onih koji su ga slijedili. Uz Alekovu podršku i njegovih ostalih sljedbenika, Jedi Vitez odlučio je prijeći na ratnu stranu protiv želja Jedijskog Visokog Vijeća kako bi mogao izviđati neprijateljske linije. Na putu, on i njegovi sljedbenici zaustavili su se na planetu Taris u Ojoster sektoru kako bi se susreli s Jedi učiteljem Lucienom Draayom. "Križar" se nadao da će na Jedijskom tornju na Tarisu novačiti više Jedija, ali niti Draay, ni bilo koji drugi Jedi nisu bili spremni obvezati se. Nedugo nakon što je napustio Taris, Vitez je ostavio Alek i većinu svojih sljedbenika na planeti Suurja dok je sam istraživao Mandalorijansku aktivnost na Onderonu i njegovom mjesecu Dxunu. Međutim, mnogi njegovi sljedbenici zarobili su Mandalorijanci u zasjedi na Suurju. S obzirom da je njegov nalaz bio "uznemirujući", Vitez je svoje otkriće prijavio Jedijevom vijeću na Coruscantu neposredno nakon što je Republika službeno ušla u Mandalorske ratove, iako mu je Vijeće ponovno reklo da Red nema mjesta u ratu. Kao odgovor, Vijeće je poslalo ljudskog Viteza na misiju kako bi spasio one koji su bili uhvaćeni. Dok je odlazio iz vijećničkih komora na Coruscantu, Vitez se susreo s Učiteljem Draayom i nakon kratkog razgovora o njihovim gledištima o ratu odlazi kako bi dovršio svoj zadatak. Jedijevi sljedbenici, uključujući Aleka, na kraju su spašeni od mandalorijanskog znanstvenika Demagola na planeti poznata kao Flashpoint od strane odbjeglog Jedija Padawana Zaynea Carricka, koji je bio lažno optužen od strane svog bivšeg Učitelja Luciena Draaya za ubojstvo svojih kolegama na Tarisu. Nakon što se ponovno ujedinio s Alekom i njegovim sljedbenicima, Vitez je nastavio svoju kampanju za Jedijevsku intervenciju u Mandalorskim ratovima. Pronalaženje sebe kao slavnog čovjeka u većoj Republici kao čelnika Revančističkog pokreta - kako je njegova frakcija postala poznata - od strane republičkih medija bacio je u ulozi križarskog spasitelja koji je Jedijko Vijeće pogrešno zanemarivalo. Iako se u izvješćima vijesti prvi put nazvao "Vođa Revanchista", mladi Jedi Vitez uskoro postao poznat kao "Revanchist". Tijekom godine 3963 BBY, Revanchist je nastavio putovati galaksijom i dovesti poruku Jedijske intervencije svima koji bi slušali. Cathar Jedi imenom Ferroh, jedan od sljedbenika Revanchista, doveo je planetu Cathar na revanchistovu pozornost. Ferrohova cijela vrsta nestala je iz svog domaćeg svijeta prije deset godina, a Revanchist - vjerujući da su Mandalorijanci odgovorni - počeli su pokazivati drugim Jedijima napušten svijet kako bi ih uvjerili da Mandalorijance treba zaustaviti. On i Alek bili su na Catharu kada su mandalorijske snage pod zapovjedništvom njihovog vođe Mandalore The Ultimatea napadale planet Serroco. U Bitci za Serroco Mandalorijanci su bombardirali površinu planeta nuklearnim bojnim glavama, a Revanchist je osjetio smrt tisuća nevinih ljudi iz nekoliko sektora. Nešto kasnije, Revanchist je pozvao Lorda Arkoha Adasca, šefa Adasca BioMechanical Corporation of Arkania, da se natječe za oružane Exogorthe koje je biznismen pokušao prodati bilo kojoj frakciji u Mandalorskim ratovima. Vitez nije bio u mogućnosti prisustvovati aukciji zbog preuzimanja posla negdje drugdje, pa je poslao Aleka umjesto sebe. Nekoliko Jedida imalo je vizije da Adascine exogorthe mijenjaju tijek rata, pa je Revanchist uputio prijatelja da osigura da je uklonjena opasnost od oružja. Nakon Adasca afera,širile su se glasine da Revanchist organizira sastank između nekoliko Jedija kreatora mišljenja. Ubrzo nakon Adashca afera, opsade Tarisa i bombardiranja Jabblea, Lucien Draay imenovan je u Jedijsko Vijeće. Izvijestio je Vijeće da izvješća obavještajnih vlasti Republike pokazuju kako je došlo do udarca planovima osvajanja Mandalorijanaca, navodno uznemirenosti unutar njihovih redova, te izjavio da je "intervencionistički put" kojeg je tražio Revanchist bio pogrešan i za Republiku I Jedije. Vijeće je odobrilo svoj prijedlog koji je naredilo opoziv ili ako je potrebno, pritvaranje Revanchista. Jedijsko Vijeće poslalo je Aleka natrag Revanchistu i njegovim sljedbenicima s posljednjim upozorenjem, Aleka, koji sada ide pod krinkom "Kapetana Malaka", svjedočio je Jedijskom Vijeću protiv tajne kabale poznate kao Jedi Kovenant. Borba protiv Mandalorijanaca :"Ne znam tvoje ime — ali ja uzimam tvoju borbu, neću skinuti tvoju masku sve dok ne bude pravda — dok Mandalorijani ne budu poraženi jednom zauvijek". "Tako se zaklinje... Revan!" :-Revan Revanhist se ponovno nalazio na Catharu kad se Malak vratio od Coruscanta, ali ga jeUčitelj Lamar i još nekoliko Jedi Učitelja pratio. Učitelji su se suočili s Revanchistom i njegovim sljedbenicima, informirajući mlade Jedije da Mandalorijanci nisu ništa posebno i zahtijevaju da se Revančistički pokret raspusti. Međutim, usred rasprave Revanhist je otkrio mandalorijsku masku pod nogama. Kad ju je podigao, cijela je skupina Jedija bila obložena Silo vizijom prošlosti: stotine Catharovih trčalo je prema obližnjoj plaži, proganjani od roja Mandalorijanaca predvođen Mandalorskim poručnikom Cassusom Fettom. Jediji su pokušali braniti Catharce, ali njihovi svjetlosni mačevi nisu mogli nauditi fantomskim Mandalorijancima. Jediji su bespomoćno promatrali kako su Cathar bili gurani u ocean, a Fettove snage pripremale su se za pokolj Catharaca. Jedna Mandalorijanka, međutim, preletila je ispred Cathara i preklinjala je Fetta u njihovo ime, tvrdeći da su bili poraženi i da je genocid nepotreban. Fett je izjavio da je Chatar trebao biti uništen zbog nepoštivanja Mandalorijanaca za vrijeme Velikog Sith rata, i da bi ratnica, ako je ratnica željela stajati s Catharcima u svojim posljednjim trenucima, onda bi mogla stati pored njih. Fett je pozdravio njene napore prije nego što je odobrio pucanje sa svojih ratnih brodova, tako da je ubio žensku Mandalorijanku i sve Chatarce. Bila je to ženska maska koju je Revanchist pronašao, a nakon što je bio inspiriran njezinom žrtvom, stavio je masku na lice. Vadeći svoj ljubičasti svjetlsni mač i prihvaćajući jednostavnije ime Revan, obećao je da će nositi masku dok svi Mandalorijanci ne budu dovedeni pred sud zbog njihovih zločina. Čak je i Jedijsko Vijeće bilo pogođeno detaljima otkrivenima iza pokolja Cathara. Iako još uvijek nisu željeli voditi cijeli Jedijski Red u rat, ratni zločini Mandalorijanaca bili su dovoljni da Vijeće zamjeruje sankcioniranje intervencije Revana i njegove frakcije u ime Republike. Službeno su još uvijek osudili Revanove postupke kao nerazumne i prekomjerne, te nastavili odvračati ostatak Reda od pristupanja Revanovoj borbi. U stvarnosti, Mandalorijance vlastite radnje učinile su nemogućim da se zaustave na putu Revanovoj borbi. Međutim, Revan je došao do rješenja koja bi zadovoljilo Vijeće i dopustila mu da odgovori na rastuću javnu poticaj za Jedi da poduzme akciju. Potaknuta inicijativom iz dana Velikog Sithskog rata trideset godina ranije, koja je omogućila civilnim iscjeliteljima da rade s vojskom, predložio je da Revanchisti bude zamjenici u Republičkoj vojsci kao Milosrdi Korpus. Vijeće se neodoljivo složilo s Revanovim zahtjevom, a novoosnovani Milosrdni Korpus postavljen je neposredno pod njegovu zapovijed. U narednim tjednima, Revanhist Jedi se pridružio Republičkoj vojsci u borbi protiv Mandalorijanaca otvoreno. Do tada je Jedi s imenom Meetra Surik postala jedan od Revanovih najvrednijih poručnika. Revan je brzo osvojio niz vojnih pobjeda, dokazao se sposobnom vojnim vođom, a 3962. godine BBY Revan i Malak spriječili su bitku za Duro da postane još veća katastrofa dovođenjem flote Interdictora klase kstarica u sustav I spriječiti Mandalorijance da bježe s velikim količinama ratnih materijala iz Duroovih orbitalnih brodogradilišta. U svjetlu njihovih postignuća, Vrhovni Kancelar Tol Cressa nazvao ga je Vrhovnim zapovjednikom i stavio trećinu Republičke vojske pod njegovu izravnu zapovijedištvo. Pod njegovim vodstvom, republička ratna nastojanja počela su gurati Mandalorijance, ali po cijeni — Revan i Malak počeli su usvojati politiku pobjede po svaku cijenu. Dok je Revan bio vojni genij koji je znao da je industrijska snaga Republike bila ključ pobjede, mnoge njegove pobjede rezultat su njegova žrtvovanja sredstva i teritorija kako bi stekli prednost. "Moralni prečaci" postali su zajednički pod Revanovim i Malakovim vodstvom, a dvojica Jedi razvila su hladnoću i izračunavanje raspoloženja, za razliku od Jedija; uskladili su brutalnu taktiku Mandalorijanaca taktikom jednako nemilosrdne. Tijekom sljedeće dvije godine, Revan i Malak otkrili su drevnu ruševinu Rakata vrste u blizini Jedi Enklave na Dantooineu, a nakon što su prolazili kroz niz testova na rukama droidskih čuvara, dvoje su imali pristup unutarnjim komorama. Nekoliko trenutaka prije nego što su prešli prag, Malak je upozorio Revana o posljedicama, vjerujući da će Vijeće protjerati ako pokušaju ući. Revan se, međutim, nije obeshrabrio, a dvojica su ušli u prostoriju kako bi otkrili Zvjezdanu Mapu — relikviju Rakata vrste koja je pokazala dio mjesta rakatanske svemirske stanice poznate kao Zvjetdana Kovačnica. Oko 3961 BBY, Revan je otkrio još jednu Zvjezdanu Mapu u dubinama Shadowlandsa, regije Wookiee domaćeg svijeta Kashyyyk, a dvojica Jedija su također kratko posjetili Sithov grobni svijet Korribana. Nedugo zatim, Revan je putovao u svijet Sith Malachora V i otkrio Trayus Akademiju, hram Sith učenja. Tamo ga je počela zavoditi tamna starna Sile, počeo je učiti od Sith znanja sadržanih u Akademiji, a Revan je Malaku predstavio i na tamnu stranu. Obračun :"To nisu bili vaši brodovi ili vaši ljudi ili vaša pohvalna" borba za slobodu "koja je osvojila ovo, konačna bitka rata, bilo je djelovanjem jedne osobe — Jedi Revana — što ste prevladavali. Revanove strategije i taktike pobijedile su najbolje od nas. Sam Mandalore bio je zapanjen žestinom, upornosti i suptilnosti Revanovih planova". :-Candous Ordo Premda se pod okriljem mračne strane Revan nije odricao Jedi puta na početku, a on i Malak nastavili su se boriti s Mandalorijancima. Kad je Republika nastojala istjerati Mandalorijance sa Tarisa, Revan je vodio skupinu Jedija u borbu u Tarisov Podzemni grad (Undercity). Ondje je Revan oslobodio skupinu robova koji su bili spremali se prodati na tržnici — među njima i mladu Catharku koja je Silo osjetljiva zvanomn Juhani. Inspirirana Revanovim junaštvom, Juhani je potaknuo jedan od Revanovih sunarodnjaka da se pridruže Jedijskom Redu. Nešto kasnije, Malak i Revan su se Bitka kod Jagine skupine|borili]] s Cassusom Fettom u zvjezdanoj skupini Jagine skupine, a Revan je tada naredio velik dio njegovih snaga pod sadašnjim generalicom Meetrom Surik da napadne mandalorijanska uporišta na Onderonu i Dxunu. Njegov je plan za borbu pozvao na stotine malih jedinica da ispituju mandalorijanske linije zbog slabosti, a Surik je izvršila svoje zapovijedi unatoč oslabljenim snagama. Bitka na Dxunu trajala je mjesecima i vidjela teške republičke gubitke, s desetak republičkih vojnika koji umiru za svaku Mandalorijansku smrt. U nastojanju da izvuče Mandalorijance, Revan je pokrenuo kampanju protiv planeta Althira III koji je uništio veći dio Mandalorijske vojske. Od 3960 BBY, Revan je počeo koristiti svjetlosni mač plave boje i naredio je izgradnju super oružja poznatog kao Generator sjena mase, koji je osmislio Zabrakov inženjer Bao-Dur. Generator masovnih sjena služio je kao središte razradene zamke u Malachorovom sustavu, gdje se nadao da će Mandalorijance privući u konačni sukob koji bi okončao sukob. Smjestio je generalicu Surik u zapovjedništvo polovice republičke flote da služi kao mamac kako bi privukao Mandalorijance u raspon Generator sjena mase, dok će ostatak flote pod Revanom pokrenuti napad na Mandaloreov zapovjedni brod. Bilo je to slučajno ili Revanov dizajn, mnogi vojnici i Jediji prisutni u bitci bili su oni koji nisu bili jaki pristaše Vrhovnog zapovjednika, neki su kasnije vjerovali da je Revan namjerno dodijelio svoje klevetnike u bitku kako bi ih eliminirao. Međutim, Revan je zadržan izvan sustava od strane Mandalorijske izviđačke skupine. Kad je konačno stigao u Malachor sustav, velika pomorska bitka bila je u tijeku, a Mandalore spoznaje da je poraz neizbježan, odlučio je izazvati Revanu na međusobnu borbu. Prihvaćajući Mandaloreov izazov, Revan je napao ratnika u dvoboju do smrti na Mandaloreovom zapovjednom brodu. Unatoč snazi Mandalorea, njegov je Jedi protivnik na kraju pobijedio, a na kraju dvoboja, Mandalore je ležao pod Revanovim nogama. Iskašljujući krv, Mandalore je uklonio masku i počeo razgovarati sa svojim pobjedonosnim protivnikom o tome kako je bio izdan. Zbunjen, Revan je ispitivao Mandalore o onome što je mislio, a umirući čovjek je objasnio da je izmanipuliran od crvenog kožnog Sitha u početku rata. Sith je uvjerio Mandalore da mu pomogne otkriti Sithovu grobnicu na ledenom svijetu Rekkiad prije nego što je utjecao na ratnika u napad na Republiku, a Mandalore je dao Revanu koordinate Rekkiad kako bi dokazao da govori istinu neposredno prije nego što je umro. Revan je uzeo Mandaloreovu masku, njegov simbol vodstva, kao ratni plijen. Uz Revanovu pobjedu, republičke su snage počele pritskati Mandalorijanske snage sve bliže i bliže Malachoru V. Tada je Surik zapovjedila Bao-Duru da aktivira Generator sjena mase, a Revanov vlastiti brod bio je izvan dometa super oružja kad je aktiviran., Revan i Surik oboje su užasnuto gledali kako većina Mandalorijske flote i veliki broj republičkih brodova privučeni prema planeti u masovni gravitacijski vrtlog. Bezbrojni su brodovi izvučeni iz orbite i zalupili se u koru Malachor V, uništavajući ih i lomeći planet do svoje jezgre. Na obje strane bitke umrlo je tisuće, iako su Mandalorijanci pretrpjeli daleko više žrtava nego što je Republika učinila. Nakon opustošenja, Mandalorijanci koji su preživjeli prenijeli su bezuvjetnu predaju republičkim snagama. Uspon Sitha Traženje odgovora :"Tako je Mandalore govorio istinu". "Jesi li doista mislio da će mu posljednje riječi biti laž?" "Što sad?" "Imamo naš dokaz. Sithi nisu izumrli. Moraju biti zaustavljeni". "A što je s Mandalorijancima?" "Bez Maske, oni nisu ništa". :-Malak i Revan U idućim tjednima, Revan je naredio da preostali Mandalorijancima bude oduzeto oružje i oklop i da razbiju svoje basilističke ratne droide. Znajući da će se nastaviti boriti samo ako novi vođa uzme mjesto Mandalorea the Ultimatea, Revan je odbio vratiti Masku Mandalorijancima, a mnogi su ratnici uskoro postali lovci na glave ili plaćenici. Ubrzo nakon bitke za Malachora V, Revan je završio novog droid ubojice pod imenom HK-47, koji se temelji na Czerkinoj Korporaciji seriji HK-24 droida ubojica, Ne želeći ponoviti razaranja koja su se dogodila u Malachoru, Revan je odlučio koristiti HK-47 kako bi ubio selektivne protivnike. Prilikom analize Revanovih akcija tijekom Mandalorskih ratova, a posebno kod Malachora, HK-47 je došao do uvjerenja da je Revan mogao imati neki dublji motiv. Droid je smatrao da je razaranje trebalo "razbiti" Jedije i učiniti ih lojalnima samo Revanu. Nakon Malachora, Meetra Surik je ostala bez veze sa Silom, a ona je odlučila odgovoriti na zahtjeve Jedijskog Vijeća da Revan, Malak i Surik odgovore za svoje postupke. Međutim, Revan i Malak odbili su i preostali dio svojih snaga preuzimali u Nepoznate Regije, tvrdeći da progone preostale Mandalorijance. Malak je poticao Revana da ubije Surik, ali Revan je odbio, tvrdeći da je Jedi bio "već mrtav". Revan je Malaka odveo u Rekkiad, gdje su slijedili Mandaloreove upute prema strukturama s dva leda poznatima kao Twin Spears (Dvostruka Koplja). Tamo su otkrili grob Sithovog Gospodara Dramatha Drugog i datacron u sarkofagu koji je potvrdio Mandaloreovu priču. Datakron je govorio o planeti zvanoj Nathema, a dvojica Jedija odlučila su putovati tamo kako bi tražili Sitha koji je manipulirao Mandaloreom. Prije odlaska, Revan je ostavio Mandaloreovu masku u Dramatheov sarkofag kako bi osigurao da Mandalorijanci ponovno ne otkriju. Revan i Malak putovali su sami u Nathemu, koji je bio svijet u dalekom Chorlian sektoru i bili su zapanjeni otkrićem da je planet potpuno jalov od Sila. Tamo su dvojica Jedija naučili priču o Sithov Gospodaru Vitiate, koji je tisuću godina ranije živio oko Velikog Hipersvemirskog rata između Republike i Sith Carstva. U 4999 BBY, Vitiate je uvjerio mnoge od preostala Sithe da mu se pridruže u ritualu Sith magije, ali Ritual Nathema rezultirao je izumiranjem cijelog života na površini Nathema i besmrtnosti Vitiata, koji je uzeo ime Sith cara i okupio mlade generacije Sitha prije odlaska iz ostataka razorenog Sith Carstva. Odlučni da pronađu prijetnju Sitha, Revan i Malak slijedili su stazu Sithovih preživjelih u olujnom svijetu Dromund Kaas, za koje su otkrili da su glavni grad novog Sithskog Carstva. Pojavivši se kao plaćenici, par je mjesecima proučavao sve što mogu o Carstvu i vladaru, a uskoro su otkrili careve planove za invaziju Republike. Ali umjesto da upozore Republiku, dvojica Jedija ponosna i samouvjerena, vjerovali su da bi mogli poraziti cara i tražili su način da se infiltriraju u Imperijalna Citadela (Sith Carstvo)|Imperijalnu Citadelu]] u glavnom gradu Kaas City kako bi se mogli suprotstaviti Sithskom vladaru. Par je primio pomoć od Yarrije, pripadnice carske garde koja je štitila cara, ali Jediji nisu bili svjesni da su svi stražari bili vezani za Carevu volju i da ih je vodila u zamku. Kad su Revan i Malak stigli u carsku prijestolje, Sithov vladar bio je spreman za njih, umjesto da se borio s njima, car je ispružio ruku i dominirao njihovim umovima, uvlačeći ih u voljne sluge i popunjavajući njihov pad na tamnu stranu prije nego što je skinuo njihove misli za korisne informacije. Pomazujući svoje nove sluge kao Dartha Revana i Dartha Malaka, Tamne Gospodare Sitha, car ih je poslao u Republiku kao prednju stražu svojoj vlastitoj invaziji, naređujući im da iskoriste Rakatasku Zvjezdanu Kovačnicu i da se vrate kada su slomili otpor Republike. Javno, car je priopćio da su Revan i Malak bili republikanski špijuni, prikazujući njihove slike svom narodu i navješćujući da su pogubljeni u dubinama Citadela. Tamni Gospodar Sitha :"Kad su otišli nakon završetka Mandalorskih ratova, bili su Jediji. Kad su se vratili... bili su nešto drugo". :-Carth Onasi, u vezi s Revanom i Malakom Odlazak sa Dromunda Kaasa kao voljni sluge cara Darth Revan i Darth Malak slijedili su zvjezdane karte sa Dantooinea i Kashyyyka kako bi pronašli slične zvjezdane karte na Manaanu, Tatooineu i Korribanu. Na Korribanu Revan tonuo dublje u tamnu stranu pljačkajući grob drevnog Sitha Tulaka Horda. Među Sith relikvijama koje je pronašao iz grobnice bila je maska Tulaka Horda, a dva Sitha uskoro su pronašla Zvjezdanu kartu]] u dubinama groba drevnog Sith Gospodara Naga Sadowa. Za to vrijeme Revan je stvorio vlastiti Sith Holokron, koji je sadržavao Revanove misli o prirodi odnosa između Sith Gospodara i naučnika.Do 3959 BBY, koristeći podatke s Zvjezdane mape, Revan i Malak uspjeli su triangulirati položaj Zvjezdane Kovačnice u Lehonovom sustavu. Međutim, njihov brod se srušio na planetu Lehon prilikom dolaska, a dvojica su odvedeni u zatočeništvo od strane nativne Crna Rakate. Nije mogao razumjeti jezik primitivaca, Revan je istrgnuo znanje od Onea, rakatanskog vođe. Govoreći s Oneom, Revan se dogovorio s Rakatom: u zamjenu za krađu drevne knjige od suparničkog plemena Starješina, One bi pomogao Revanu i Malaku da dobiju pristup Hramu Drevnih, obližnje strukture koja je bila Ključ za pristup Zvjezdanoj Kovačnici, ali je zapečaćena bez izgovorenog rituala iz knjige. Međutim, kad su se Revan i Malak susreli s Starješinama, Revan se umjesto toga udružio s njima. Tijekom svog vremena među Rakatama, Revan je razgovarao s Ll'avaom rakatanskim istraživačem, koji je pokušavao vratiti Silo osjetljivost svojoj vrsti, a Revan je postigao kompromis s Starješinima: otvorit će mu Hram Drevnih za njega i samo za njega samog ako bi uništio Zvjezdanu Kovačnicu i pomogao Starješinama da se oslobode od svoje mračne prošlosti. Međutim, kada su Starješine otvorili Hram, Revan je pogazio riječ i ušao u Hram s Malakom, a dvoje su koristili znanje koje su sakupljali od Hrama kako bi ugasili polje poremećaja oko planeta i pristupili Zvjezdanoj Kovačnici. Prije odlaska, Revan je ostavio svoj holokron na najnižoj razini hrama. Par se oslobodio carske kontrole dok su se ukrcali u Zvjezdanu Kovačnicu u orbiti iznad zvijezde Abo i dvojica bivših Jedija, njihovi umovi još uvijek bili zakrivljeni na tamnu stranu, tumačili su carske mentalne naredbe kao vlastite želje. Darth Revan i Malak izjasnili su se kao vođe novog Sith Carstva, a Darth Revan je Dartha Malaka kao svog Sith učenika. Uz pretpostavku da je zapovjedništvo republikskih brodova i vojnika koji su ga pratili u Nepoznate Regije, Revan ih je pretvorio u vojsku svog novog Carstva, a Zvjezdanu Kovačnicu je koristio za proizvodnju brodova, oružja i drugih ratnih sredstava za opskrbu. Sith Gospidari su brzo zauzeli Korriban, ponovno uspostavljajući Sith Akademiju kako bi opskrbljivali svoje Carstvo s Sithovima. Revan je nastavio proučavati Zvjezdanu Kovačnicu i uskoro je shvatio da je sposobna daleko više od pukog stvaranja oružja. Uzimajući fragment Zvjezdane Kovačnice, koji nije bio veći od prsta, Revan je eksperimentirao s njim i otkrio da je uređaj hranjen onim što je dano - bilo da je to Sila ili jednostavno osnovna masa i vratio osnovne građevne blokove svemira: vode, zraka, ugljika, pa čak i života. Ostavio je fragment u dubinama mjeseca Nar Shaddaa u skrbi s brojnim robovima izvanzemaljaca u velikom kompleksu. Robovi, čiji su potomci poznavali Revana samo kao božanski lik poznat kao "Revan", ostali su vjerni Revanovim uputama i brinuli se za "Beskonačni motor". Međutim, Revan nije znao da je Zvjezdana Kovačnica sama bi mogla biti prijetnja, jer su se Rakatanska oslanjanja na stanicu uzrokovala da se hrane njihovim negativnim emocijama i gotovo dovode do njihova uništenja. Kao rezultat, samo je vidio "ogromnu tvornicu" kao sredstvo za kraj. Svjesno je smanjio izloženost Zvjezdanoj Kovačnici, osim što je uzeo fragment i izgradio svoju beskonačnu flotu koja bi preplavila Republiku. To je odluka koju će Malak naknadno kritizirati. Za svoj prvi napad u sklopu planirane dvadesetogodišnje kampanje protiv Republike, Revan je iskoristio svoje znanje o unutarnjem djelovanju Republičke vojske i napao brodogradilišta Foerost 3958 BBY. U bitci za Foerost, Revanove snage zaplijenile su većinu republičkih ratnih brodova i uništile ostatak, započevši Jedijski građanski rat. Kada je časnik Republike Saul Karath prebjegao u Revanove snage, Revan je konačno promaknuo Karatesa na zapovjednika cijele Sith flote. Međutim, Malak je naredio da admiral bombardira površinu planeta Telos IV sa svojim zapovijednim brodom Leviathanom, unatoč činjenici da je Revan namjeravao osvojiti planet. Budući da je tadašnji naziv Darth prethodno bio nepoznat Republici i Jedijima, mnogi su znanstvenici kasnije vjerovali da su Revan i Malak prvi Sithovi koji su ga koristili, a nagađali su da je naslov izveden iz rakatanskog jezika. Tijekom rata, Revan je naredio atentat na brojne političke osobe, uključujući Echanijskog senatora i senatore Mimasa Yoona od Corellije i Lelin-Dora od Serroca. Revanova namjera bila je pusti republičku ekonomiju i vojsku funkcionalno netaknutu, kako bi mogao obnoviti jaču republiku i suočiti se s tajanstvenom prijetnjom koju je Revan sjećao u Nepoznatim Regijama. Međutim, Echanskigeneral Yusanis doznao je o ulozi Revana u smrti Echanskog senatora i izazvao Sith Gospodara u dvoboj, iako je general ubijen u borbi s Revanom. Nedugo nakon bitke za Foerost, Revan je stupio u partnerstvo s Czerka Corporation, nudeći im trgovinski monopol na teritoriju svog carstva u zamjenu za logističku i ekonomsku potporu. Uz podršku Revana, Czerka je osnovala svoje regionalno središte u koloniji Dreshdae na Korribanu pokraj Sith akademije. Veliki dio Revanove strategije borbe bio je zarobljavanje i korupcija Jedija; Bilo koji zarobljeni Jedi bio bi mučen i pretvoren u Tamnog Jedija i Sitha, a Revanovi specijalno osposobljeni Sith ubojice udarali su na ciljeve diljem galaksije, uhvativši neprijateljske Jedije i ubivši one koji se nisu okrenuli. Do 3957 BBY, Malak se počeo zamjeriti svome Učitelju i otvoreno je izrazio svoje mišljenje da je Revan bio previše mekan da bi bio Sith, dok su dvojica na Revanovom zapovijednom brodu. Malakovi komentari potaknuli su dvoboj između dvojice koja je završila kada je Revan je uputio udarac svjetlosnoim mačem svom učeniku koji je uklonio Malakovu čeljust. Malak je preživio borbu, ali bio je prisiljen nositi veliku metalnu protezu preko donjeg lica i govoriti kroz vokabulator tijekom ostatka života. Oko tog vremena, Malak je pitao HK-47 o onome što je mislio o njemu, a Revanu je bio tako zabavan HK-47novim opisom Malaka kao "vrećom mesa" da je programirao droida da se odnosi na sve organike kao takve. Uspjeh HK-47 je doveo Revana da odluči da će više droida poput njega pomoći u održavanju galaktičke stabilnosti i HK-47 postao je temelj za HK-50 serije droida koji su izgrađeni na Telosu. Kasnije te godine, Jedijsko Vijeće postavilo je zamku za Revana, šaljući malu flotu do Vanjskog ruba kao mamac. Revan je napao flotu, ali mali Jedijski udarni timkojeg je vodila Jedijka Vitezica Bastila Shan, koja je bila sposobna za borbenu meditaciju, sposobnost Sile koja je ojačala svoje saveznike i oslabiljivala neprijatelje kroz Silu napala Revanov zapovijedni brod. Revan je otpremio nekoliko Jedija i republičkih vojnika kad su ga napali na zapovjednoj palubi svog broda, ali Shan i još tri Jedija stigli su se suočiti sa Sith Gospodarom prije no što je mogao napustiti most. Malak je, na vlastitom brodu u blizini, osjetio da je Revan u opasnosti i odlučio iskoristiti situaciju da preuzme Učiteljevo mjesto. Kao što je Revan pripremio za sukob s Shanom i ostalim Jedijima, Malakov brod je otvorio vatru prema mostu Revanovog broda. Usred zbunjenosti, Shan je krenula prema naprijed i pružila Silo guranje na grudi Sith Gospoadara i poslala ga na let, Revan je bio kritično ozlijeđen u eksplozijama i borbama koje su uslijedile. Jedina preživjeli njezinog udarnog tima, Shan je spasila život Revanu sa Silom i odvela ga u sigurno, stvarajući snažnu Silo vezu između njih u procesu. Shan je sa sobom donila komatoznog Sith Gospodara, na Dantooine gdje je Jedijski Red izliječio Revanovo slomljeno tijelo, a Jedijsko Vijeće odlučilo je poduzeti mjere protiv Revana: pridruživši se, članovi Vijeća obrisali su Revanov um, brisali njegove uspomene i dali mu novi identitet kao vojnik sa planete Deralije. Shan je također potajno čuvala Revanovu masku, koju je uzela prije nego što je pobjegla iz Revanovog osuđenog zapovijednog broda. Ponovno rođenje Revana Vojnik Republike Na "Endar Spireu" :"Jedna od naših primarnih dužnosti je jamčiti njezino preživljavanje u slučaju neprijateljskog napada! Zakleo si se zakletvu baš kao i svi ostali na ovoj misiji. Sada je vrijeme da se dobro iskoristi ta zakletva!" :-Trask Ulgo, o Bastili Shan Kako bi saznali izvor Revanove flote i kako poraziti Dartha Malaka, Vijeće je odlučilo da se osloni na Shanovu povezanost s Revanom i izvuče svoja sjećanja kako bi pronašla odgovore. Shan je zadužena da je Revanov identitet skriven i da je smještena u zapovjedništvo rstarica klase Hammerhead Endar Spire. Sada vjerujući da je republički vojnik, Revan je uvršten u Republičku vojsku pod lažnim imenom i lažnom pozadinom, a bio je dodijeljen Spireu. Od Revanovog poraza, Malak se proglasio novim Tamnim Gospodarom, preuzeo kontrolu nad Sith Carstvom i držao Republiku na obrambenom planu. U 3956 BBY, Spire je upao u zasjedu iznad Tarisa od strane Dartha Malaka, koji je nemilosrdno lovio Shan zadnjih nekoliko mjeseci nakon Revanove prividne smrti. Revan se probudio u svojoj sobi tijekom sredine bitke neposredno prije nego je Trask Ulgo, njegov cimer požurio u sobu i naredio mu da se obuče. Nakon što je Revan bio spreman, Ulgo je otključao vrata sobe i njih dvojica napustili svoju sobu kako bi pronašli Shan po nalogu kako bi osigurali njezinu sigurnost. Međutim, kontaktirao ih je kapetan Carth Onasi, koji je pozvivao pojačanja sa Spireovog mosta. Po ulasku u sljedeći hodnik, dvojica vojnika otkrili su par Sithovih vojnika i otvorili vatru na napadače, ubivši ih. Nastavljajući kroz brod, Ulgo i Revan su se borili s više vojnika dok se nisu naišli na Jedija i Tamnog Jedija borbi jednog protiv drugog. Po preporuci Ulga, dvojica vojnika ostala su po strani dok su Jedi pobijedila Tamnog Jedija, ali eksplozija iz obližnje pregrade ubila je Jedija. Kad nisu uspjeli pronaći Shana na mostu, dvojica su požurila prema kapsulama za bijeg, tako da ih ne bi uhvatili u uništenju Spirea. Ulgo je aktivirao obližnja vrata kako bi pronašao Dartha Bandona, Darth Malakovog učenika, blokirajući put, a vojnik vikao Revanu kako bi došao do kapsule za bijeg dok je jurnuo prema Tamnom Jediju i zapečatio vrata za sobom. Dok se Revan kretao prema kapsulama za bijeg, kontaktirao ga je Onasi, koji je pratio vojnika kroz Spireove životne sustave. Onasi je izvijestio da je upravo pokrenula Shanova kapsula za bijeg i da su njih dvoje jedini članovi posade na brodu. Upozoravši Revana da požuri, Onasi je predložio da koristi svoje prikrivajuću opremu kako bi zaobišao obližnju patrola Sitha, a Revan je brzo krenuo kroz nekoliko sljedećih koridora prije nego što ga je Onasi ponovno kontaktirao. Onasi je predložio uporabu obližnjeg napadačkog droida ili brodskih sigurnosnih sustava protiv velike grupe Sitha u sljedećoj odaji. Uzimajući savjet Onasija, Revan je konačno stigao do kapsula za bijeg i ukrcao se u zadnju kapsulu s Onasijem trenucima prije nego što je Spire eksplodirao. Kapsula za bijeg srušila se u Tarisovom Gornjem gradu (Upper Cityju), onesvješčujući Revana, a Onasi je odvukao Revana iz srušene kapsule u napušteni stan u obližnjim Južnim Apartmanima. Dok je bio u nesvijesti, Revan je bio uznemiren od sjećanja noćne more u kojoj se Shan borila s Tamnim Jediom na Revanovom zapovjednom brodu, i nije se vratio svijesti nekoliko dana. U potrazi za Bastilom :"Bojim se da je vaša prijateljica postala pijun u Brejikovoj igri da preuzme Donji grad. Ponudio ju je kao Vulkarov udio u nagradama na godišnjoj utrci jurilica bandi". :-Gadon Thek Kad se Revan konačno probudio, pozdravio ga je Onasi, koji je objasnio što se dogodilo nakon nesreće i obavijestio Revana o njihovoj dužnosti da pronađu Shan, jer je bio siguran da je pobjegla od Spirea prije uništenja. S Onasijom na svojoj strani, Revan je napustio svoj stan samo da pronađe Sith vojnika i dva borbena droida koji su vodili raciju na Južne Apartmane. Vojnik je ubio Duroa po imenu Ixgil kad je prosvjedovao protiv potraga, a dvojica su se morala braniti kad ih je vojnik ugledao i shvatio da su bili bjegunci Republike. Nakon ubojstva vojnika i njegovih droida, Revan je razgovarao s Ixgilovim prijateljem, koji je obećao da će premjestiti tijela kako bi osigurao da Sith ne bi došli istraživati. Nastavljajući kroz zgradu, Revan je primio uputstva Gornjoj gradskoj Kantini i Kebla Yurtovoj Equipment Emporium od domara Kadira. Također je susreo brojne stanovnike zgrade, kao što je bivša konobarica Dia, koja je rekla Revanu kako se skriva kako bi izbjegla nagradu koju je postavio čovjek po imenu Holdan nakon što je odbacila njegove nasrtaje. Odlazakom iz Južnih Apartmana, Revan i Onasi počeli su istraživati Gornji grad, raspravljajući o Onasinovoj ljutnji zbog bombardiranja svog domaćeg svijeta Telosa i agresije Sitha dok su hodali. Oni su također susreli humanocentričnog čovjeka imenom Gorton Colu, koji je pokušao uvjeriti par da su vanzemaljci prljavština koja zaražuje planet. Krećući se prema Sjevernim Apartmanima, par je naišao na Akvališkog i ljudskog lovce na glave koji su prijetili starijem trgovcu. Nakon što su primijetili dva svjedoka, lovci na glave napali su Revana i Onasija, prisiljavajući par da ubija lovce, a Revan je odlučio dati trgovcu 100 kredita za isplatu duga. Skupina pijanih muškaraca također je uhvatila par u sjevernom Gornjem gradu, ali Revan je smirio situaciju. Međutim, nije bilo dopušteno ulaziti u Donji grad (Lower City), kojim su im trebali proći kako bi došli do Podzemnog grada (Undercity) gdje je Shanova kapsula za bijeg vjerojatno bila srušena, od strane Sithovih vojnika u liftu jer im nedostaju odgovarajući papiri. Krečući se u obližnje Sjeverne stanove, dvojica su se naišla su na Sith zapovjednika i dvojici vojnika koji su ispitivali Akvališa o ukradenim Sith uniformama. Jedan od vojnika naredio je da Revanu i Onasiju da odu, ali njih dvojica ostaju tamo gdje su i odlučili intervenirati kad zapovjednik zaprijeti da će ubiti Akvališa ako ne bude surađivao. Nakon što su ubijeni trojica Sitha, Revan je razgovarao s Akvališem koji mu je zahvalio i otkrio da je u Donjem gradu opskrbljivao Sith uniforme Hidden Beksovoj bandi jurilica, a Akvališ je preporučio da dvojica vojnika razgovaraju s Beksovim vođom Gadonom Thekom ako su htjeli pomoći u borbi protiv Sitha. Akvališ je također rekao Revanu da uzme oklop palih vojnika prije nego što je otišao da se skrije, a Revan i Onasi uzeli su oklop prije nego što nastavljaju istraživati zgradu. Kad je pronašao jednog trgovca po imenu Largo koji se skrivao od nagrade u zgradi poput Die, Revan je odlučio dati muškarcu 200 kredita kako bi isplatio dug. Krečući se prema Gornjoj Gradskoj Kantini, Revan je kupio palubu pazaak od čovjeka po imenu Garouk i koristio ga za poraz igrača koji se zvao Niklos. Dok je istraživao kantinu, Revan je stupio u interakciju s brojnim lokalnim gostima, kao što su Jergan, Christya i mlada plemkinja po imenu Gana Lavin. Revan je također razgovarao s Ajuurom Huttom, koji je uvjerio vojnika da uđe u Tariski dvobojni ring za natjecanje u Tarisu pod nadimkom "Misteriozni Stranac" (Mysterious Stranger). U nizu dvoboja, Revan se borio i porazio ljude Deadeye Duncana, Gerlona Two-Fingersa, Ice i Marl i konačno Rodianov dvobojni prvak Twitch da postane prvak dvoboja na planetu. Međutim, kada je Mandalorijan Bendak Starkiller izazvao Revana na ilegalnu smrtonosnu borbu , vojnik je odbio zahtjev čovjeka. Govoreći više s Onasijem, Revan je doznao i da je Onasi iznimno nevoljko da vjeruje nikome, čak i svojim saveznicima, iako vojnik nije objasnio zašto je tako sumnjičav prema drugima. Dvojac je također posjetio Droids by Janice, droid trgovine kojim upravlja Janice Nall, ali astromehnični droid T3-H8 koji je Revan kupio od nje pokvario se nakon odlaska iz trgovine. Revan i Onasi također su posjetili zdravstvenu ustanovu Gornjeg grada i razgovarali s doktorom Zelkom Fornom, učili o Fornovoj želji za dobivanjem uzorka Sithovog rakghoul seruma koji Sith patrole u Podzemnom gradu (Undercity) nosile. Serum je bio cijepivo protiv virulentne rakghoul kuge, koja bi žrtve pretvorila u bezumne i zarazne stvorenja poznate kao rakghouli koji su živjeli u Podzemnom gradu. Forn je zamolio Revana da mu donese uzorak, ako je naišao na bilo koji drugi; međutim, pomoćnik Gurney pokušao je uvjeriti Revana da je vojnik otišao umjesto da mu donese serum kako bi ga mogao prodati kriminalnom gospodaru Daviku Kangu. Dok je u Fornovom ustanovi, Revan otkrio da je doktor imao nekoliko ranjenih republičkih vojnika skrivenih u stražnjoj sobi. Forn ih je stavio u spremnike ljekovite kolto tvari, a Revan je obećao da će Fornove akcije tajno čuvati od Sitha. Svojim Sithovim uniformama Revan i Onasi uspjeli su pristupiti liftu za Donji grad, gdje su stigli tek na vrijeme kako bi svjedočili borbi između nekoliko Hidden Beksa i članova suparničke bande Black Vulkarsa. Pobjedonosni Vulkarsi odmah su se okrenuli Revanu i Onasiju, prisiljavajući vojnike da ubiju kriminalce u samoobrani. Onasi i Revan ušli su u Donje gradske apartmane, gdje su bili svjedoci lovac na nagrade Calo Norda kako ubija traženog Rodijana Luugra i njegovog prijatelja kako bi mogao podnijeti nagradu. Istražujući razne apartmane, Revan je naišao na Twi'leka zvanog Matrik, koji je bio bivši zaposlenik Exchangeovog kriminalnog sindikata. Matrik je objasnio kako je predao državne dokaze protiv Exchangea, zbog čega je Davik Kang dao nagradu za njegovu glavu, ali Matrik je planirao lažirati svoju smrt permacrete detonatorom i zamolio Revana da mu donese jednu u zamjenu da za traži nagradu za Matrika. Vrativši se u Gornji grad i kupio detonator iz Kebla Yurtovog Equipment Emporiuma, Revan se vratio u apartmane na jug i pomogao Matriku postaviti detonator kako bi uništio svoj stan, lažirati njegovu smrt i dopuštajući mu da pobjegne. Dok su u stanovima, par je također naišao na ubojicu Selven, koja ih je napala prilikom ulaska u njezin stan, a njih dvojica su ubila ženu u bitki. Njih Dvoje tada su ušli u obližnju Javyar's Cantinu, gdje su svjedočili kako Calo Nord ubijaja tri Black Vulkara koji nisu poslušali njegovo upozorenje da ga ostave na miru. Također su svjedočili da je nekoliko Vulkara prijetilo mladoj Twi'lekovoj djevojci imenom Mission Vao, ali dolazak Vaoovog Wookieeovog pratitelja Zaalbara otjeralo ih je. Dva čovjeka kratko su razgovarali s Zaalbarom i Vaoom prije no što su dvoje suputnika otišli. U kantini, Revan se susreo sa Holdanom i suočio se s njim uvezi nagrade na Diu, uvjeravajući ga da odustane od zavisti i povuče nagradu. Revan je također pomogao Twi'lek ženi imenom Lyn Sekla kao njezin partner za plesnu audiciju pred Bib Suroolom, menadžera za družine Starlight Entertainers. Govoreći s Zaxom Huttom koji je vodio ured za nagrade u kantini, Revan je tvrdio da je ubio Matrika i dobio niz kredita za njegovo navodno ubojstvo. Dok je u kantini, vojnik također susreo Paaerduaga zvanog Ja'Gatcha, a također je igrao pazaak s čovjek po imenu Gelrood. U Hidden Beksovoj bazi u Donjem Gradu njih dvoje je zaustavila Bekova stražarka, ali je Revan uvjerio ženu da im dopusti ulazak tvrdeći da su Beksovi saveznici protiv svojih neprijatelja. Ulaskom u bazu, Revan i Onasi razgovarali su s Gadonom Thekom, iako je njegova tjelohraniteljica Zaerdra blokirao prolazak sve dok Thek nije zatražio da ih pusti. Revan se raspitivao o Spireovim kapsulama za bieg, samo da bi saznali da su Black Vulkari oduzeli sve dragocjenosti iz kapsula u nekoliko sati nakon njihove nesreće i da imaju Shan koa zatvorenicu. Vulkari i njihov vođa Brejik, koji su vjerovali da je Shan samo dužnosnik Republike, planiraju je ponuditi kao nagradu na godišnjoj utrci jurilica, a Thek je ponudio da pomogne Revanu da pobijedi u utrci ako bi Revan pomogao Beksima zauzvrat. Thek bi sponzorirao Revana kao Beksovog vozača jurilica, ako je povratio Beksov ukradeni prototipni ubrzivač iz Vulkarove baze. Thek je rekao Revanu da pronađe Mission Vao, koja će ga moći odvesti u Vulkarsku bazu i usmjeriti ga do dizala do Podzemnog Grada gdje se Vao trenutačno nalazi. Međutim, Sithov vojnik nije dopustio pristup dizalu bez odgovarajućih papira, tako da je Revan zamijenio Theku svoju uniformu za papire i krenuo prema liftu s Onasijem i borio se s nekoliko neprijateljskih Black Vulkara na putu. Dvojica su također svjedočili Mandalorijanu Canderousu Ordou, izvršitelju Davika Kanga, koji je zastrašivao nekoliko Vulkara u plaćanju naknade za zaštitu. Na rubu Porzemnog grada, Revan i Onasi suočili su se s dva Otpadnici koji su tamo živjeli, a kad je par zahtijevao pet kredita za korištenje dizala, Revan je umjesto toga dao dvadeset kredita. Drugi Otpadnik Shaleena došla je do Revana i ispričala se zbog ponašanja drugih, a nakon kratkog razgovora s njom o seljaninom Rukilom i predivnoj Obećanoj zemlji, Revan je nastavio prema vratima sela. Trgovac imenom Igear pozvao je Revana i upitao želi li nešto kupiti, ali pomutnja na vratima privukao je Revanovu pozornost. Žena imenom Hester raspravljala je s vratarom Trewinom, preklinjujući ga da dopusti mužu Hendaru da se vrati u selo, ali Trewin je odbio jer je Hendar bio progonjen rakghoulom i nije mogao riskirati stvorenje koje bi zarazilo seljane. Revan je intervenirala, odlučivši izaći iz sela i spasiti Hendara od napadačkog rakghoula prije nego što je čovjek bude zaražen. Vrativši se u selo, Revan se susreo sa starijim Rukilom koji je nepovjerljiv prema Revana i odbio govoriti o Obećanoj zemlji, iako je zatražio od vojnika da pronađe svoju nestalu učenicu Malyu. Igear je presreo Revana dok je otišao iz Rukilovo šatora i ponudio kupnju Malyaninih dnevnika ako ih pronađe, premda je Revan otišao razgovarati s čelnikom sela Gendarom. Gendar je usmjerio Revan i Onasi na mjesto gdje je posljednji put vidio Vao i Zaalbara, a dvojica su otišla iz sela u potrazi za Twi'lekom i Wookiejem. Međutim, gotovo su se odmah susreli s mahnitom Vaoom, koju je Revan uspio smiriti da im objasni da su Zaalbara zarobili Gamoreanski robovlasnici. Vao je obećala da će pomoći Revanu ući u Vulkarsku bazu ako je pomogne osloboditi Zaalbara, a ona se pridružila Revanu i Onasiju dok su istraživali Podzemni grad. Kad su se susreli Sith patrolom, Revan je pokazao zapovjedniku svoje papire, a Sith ga je uputio u smjeru gdje je posljednja patrola umrla. Boreći se kroz zlobne rakghule u tom području, Revan i društvo pronašli su tijelo Sithovog vojnika i pronašli dio rakghoul seruma, a trojac je također pronašla tijelo Malyje i pronašli njene dnevnike. Revan, Vao i Onasi uskoro su se susreli s patrolom kriminalaca iz Exchangea koje je predvodio Canderous Ordo, iako su dvije skupine napali brojni rakghouli. Nakon što su pobijedili bića, Ordo je preporučio da Revanu odustane od pretraživanja, budući da su bande Donjeg grada već opelješile kapsule za bijeg. U blizini jedne od kapsula za bijeg, ozlijeđeni republički vojnik molio je Revana za pomoć, jer ga je napao rakghoul, a Revan je upotrijebio serum kako bi spriječio transformaciju čovjeka, premda ga je ubio roj rakghoula koji su stigli samo nekoliko trenutaka kasnije. Vrativši se u selo, Revan je također upotrijebio serum za liječenje nekoliko zaraženih seljana, premda je prvo bio prisiljen poraziti nekoliko drugih seljana čija je infekcija napredovala do točke gdje su se pretvorili u rakghoulove. Vrativši se Rukilu, Revan je dnevnike predao starcu i slušao dok je objašnjavao povijest Otpadnika i priču o Obećanoj zemlji, navodno samodostatnoj koloniji koju su on i njegova obitelj već godinama tražili. Vjerujući da je Revan imao ulogu u njihovoj povijesti, Rukil ga je zamolio da pronađe dnevnike svog oca i djeda kako bi mogao pronaći Obećanu Zemlju. Trio se uputio u kanalizaciju u blizini, tražeći i dnevnike i Zaalbara. Dok su istraživali kanalizaciju, trojica su se borili s brojnim rakghoulovima i patrolirajući Gamoreancima, a Revan je uskoro otkrio leševe oba Rukilovog oca i djeda. Uzimajući njihove dnevnike, Revan je otkrio zapečaćena vrata koja je Vao otključala sa svojim sigurnosnim šiljcima. Nakon što je pronašao Zaalbara, trojka je objasnila kako su ga došli potražiti, a Zaalbar je odlučio zakleti životni dug - životni zavjet odanosti u Wookievskoj kulturi, iz zahvalnosti Revanu. Iznenađena, Vao je ipak odlučila da će pratiti i Revana s njenim prijateljem, a zatim je ponudila da vojnike odvede u Vulkarsku bazu, kako je obećala. Prije nego što su krenuli prema kanalizaciji, Revan i društvo vratili su se u selo Otpadnika i predali dnevnike Rukilu, ignorirajući Igearove pokušaje da kupuju dnevnika od njega, a presretan Rukil predstavio je svoje istraživanje Gendaru. Potaknut istinom postojanja Obećane zemlje, Gendar je odlučio voditi Otpadnike na dugo putovanje u Obećanu Zemlju. Vao je zatim dovela Revana i Onasija natrag u kanalizaciju, gdje im je pokazala pristupni tunel kojim bi mogli pristupiti Black Vulkarovoj bazi, ali ih je upozorila da je rankor napravio svoje gnijezdo u tunelu nekoliko godina ranije. Prolazeći kroz tunel, nastavili su se boriti kroz Gamoreance, rakghule i neispravne droide, a uskoro su došli preko otkinute ruke koja je držala podatkovnu ploču i nekoliko bočica sintetičkog mirisa. Čitajući podatkovnu ploču, Revan je doznao da je miris oponašao miris omiljene rankorovog plijena, a trio je koristio miris kako bi izigrao rankora da pojede tijela s nekoliko aktivnih bombi. Prolazeći pored mrtve zvijeri, trojac je porazio dva stražara Vulkara u sljedećem prolazu, a zatim su ušli u lift koji vodi u Vulkarsku bazu. Boreći se kroz Vulkare i njihove sigurnosne droide, trio se susreo s uplašenom konobaricom imenom Ada, koja je objasnila da ju je otac prodao u ropstvo kako bi isplatio dug Daviku Kangu. Nakon što ju je nakratko ispitivao, Revan ju je pustio da pobjegne na sigurno, a trio je nastavio tražiti ubrzivač. Revan se također borio i pobijedio Twi'leka člana bande koji se predao, objašnjavajući njegovu odvratnost od Brejikove vladavine bande i njegove želje za prebjegom natrag u Hidden Beks, ako je moguće. Prije nego što mu je Revan dopustio da ode, Twi'lek je rekao triju o sigurnosnim topovima koji čuvaju garažu gdje je bio ubrzivač, a on je preporučio presijecanje sigurnosnih sustava ili dobivanje lozinke jednog od Brejikovih poručnika. Istražujući garažu, Revan i društvo nastavili su poraziti neprijateljske Vulkare, konačno pronašli prototipni ubrzivač, ali su pronašli i Twi'leka zvanog Kandon Ark i nekoliko njegovih tjelohranitelja koji su ga zaštitili. Ark je pokušao uvjeriti vojnika i njegove pratitelje da dođu raditi za Vulkara umjesto Beksa, ali kada je Revan odbio ponudu, u odaji je izbila bitka koja je završila smrću svih prisutnih Vulkara. Nakon što su osigurali ubrzivač, trojac je napustio Vulkarsku bazu kroz prednji ulaz, a Revan se najprije vratio u Gornji Grad kako bi ponudio Rakghoul serum Fornu. Forn je odmah počeo proces sintetiziranja kako bi mogao masovno proizvoditi i prodati ga po pristupačnoj cijeni. Nakon povratka u bazu Hidden Beksova u Donjem gradu, Revan je isporučio prototipni ubrzivač Theku, koji je otkrio da će omogućiti Revanu da pokreće Beksov jurilicu, jer nije želio riskirati jednog od svojih vlastitih jahača s potencijalno eksplozivni ubrzivač. Revanovi suputnici vratili u skrovitost apartmana u Gornjem gradu dok je Revan proveo nemirnu noć u Hidden Beksovoj bazi prije no što je ujutro bio odveden na stazu jurilica. Tijekom utrke, Revan je pobijedio vrhunsko vrijeme, a prestigao je Redrosa, vozača Black Vulkara, kada je Redros pobijedio Revanovo prvo vrijemet. Međutim, kad je Brejik krenuo naprijed da bi isporučio nagradu, stvari su pogoršale, znajući da su Revan i Beks ukrali ubrzivač, Brejik ih je optužio za varanje i tvrdio da povlači Vulkarsov udio u nagradi. Gadon Thek i nekoliko drugih odmah su se počeli raspravljati s Brejikom, ali Brajikova hvalisanje je prekinuta kad je Shan, koja je bila zatvorena u kavezu s živčanim ometačem, premostila je ograničenja i porazila svog stražara, stekavši njegov mač s dvostrukom oštricom i pripremala se boriti uz Revana nakon što je Brejik vrisnuo na Vulkare kako bi ubili par. Revan i Shan izašli su na pobjedomosni, ali Jedi bila je nezahvalana zbog svog pokušaja spašavanja i arogantno ukorila Revana zbog njegove prividne gluposti. Kad je vojnik objasnio da radi s Onasijem, Shan se na trenutak ispričala, dok je vjerovala Onasinoj presudi i priznala da bi ponekad djeluje oštro. No, kako su njih dvoje odlazili sa jureće staze da bi se vratili u skrovište Revanovog stana, čovjeka je prevladala neobična vizija Shana koji se bori s Tamnim Jedijem, a zatim Revan, Tamni Gospodar Sitha sam, na Revanovom zapovjednom brodu. Ne znajući da je vizija zapravo bila njegovo vlastito sjećanje koja se uzdigla, Revan ju je odgurnuo sve dok nisu stigli do stana, gdje su Onasi i Shan bili upleteni u žestoku svađu u kojoj je kritizirala nesposobnost grupe da osigura prolazak sa planeta i ljutila se kad je Onasi kritizirao njezino neiskustvo i nedostatak vodstva zauzvrat. Međutim, Revan je intervenirao i doveo do zaključka prije nego što je predložio da počnu raditi na njihovoj potrazi kako otići sa planeta. Bijeg sa Tarisa :"Imam plan za bijeg sa Tarisa, ali ne mogu to učiniti sam. Trebam nekoga koga znam da može napraviti koji će mi pomoći. To je mjesto gdje ste došli. Vidio sam da ste pobijedili utrku jurilica, pa sam počeo je razmišljati. Tko je dovoljno lud da se tako utrkuje vjerojatno je lud da provali u Sithovu vojnu bazu, Trebam nekoga da ukrade Sith lansiranje kodove iz baze, bez tih kodova ni jedan brod koji napušta atmosferu biti uništen od strane Sith flote automatskog obrambenog oružja. Evo dogovora: doneseš mi one lansirne kodove i mogu pružiti vozilo da napustiš s planeta, Davikov zapovjedni brod, Ebon Hawk! :-Canderous Ordo Prije nego što je napustio stan, Revan je razgovarao s Shanom i obavijestio je o viziji, koju je oprezno potvrdila kao znak da je Silo osjetljiv. Njih dvoje također su razgovarali o Revanovim vještinama i njegovu iznimnom uspjehu u pokušajima spašavanja Shana, što ju je navelo da predloži da posjete Dantooine i da se sastanu sa Jedijskim Vijećem nakon što napuste Tarisa. Revan, Shan i Onasi potom su napustili stan samo da bi ga susreli Twi'lekov glasnika koji je obavijestio Revana da ga Canderous Ordo želi s njim upoznati u Upper City Cantini. Kad su se susreli s Mandalorijancem, obavijestio je grupu da traži put kako napustiti planet i da će im pomoći da ukrade Ebon Hawk, Davik Kangov osobni teretni brod, ako su stekli zapovjedne znakove za zaobilaženje Sithove blokade iz Tarisove vojne baze. Ordo je rekao skupini da odu u trgovinu droida Janice Nall i kupe droid koju je po narudžbi izradila za Kanga s izrazitom svrhom dobivanja kodova, a Ordo bi ih upoznao u Javyarovoj Cantini kad budu imali šifre. Dok je trio prolazio kroz Sjeverne Apartmane na putu do Nallovog dućana, susreli su se s Itorijanom koji je zlostavljao dvoje ljudske djece. Nakon što je uvjerio djecu da odu, Revan je Itorijanu dao medicinski paket da ozdravi svoje ozljede. U Nallovoj trgovini, Revan je tada kupio komunalnog droida T3-M4 za 2.000 bodova. Onasija je poslao natrag u stan, Revan je krenuo prema obližnjoj vojnoj bazi s T3-M4 i Shanom, a mali droid je lako hakirao vanjska vrata objekta kako bi im omogućio pristup. Međutim, recepcionarka je odmah sumnjala u njihov dolazak, a tek nakon što ju je Revan podmitio, pristala je napustiti objekt bez podizanja alarma. Dok su ulazili u pogon, trojac su pokosio sve Sithove vojnike i droide koji su ih pokušali napasti čim su ih ugledali. Trio se uskoro naišao na Durosa kojeg je Revan prepoznao kao onog koji je ponudio skrivanje tijela nakon njegove i Onasijeve borbe s patrolom Sitha u Južnim Apartmanima. Duroovi su bili zarobljeni u kavezu, pa je Revan deaktivirala kavez i dopustio zatvoreniku da pobjegne. Nakon što je uništio velikog droida sa štitovima koji, koji je čuvao dizalo, trojka se spustila na niže razine baze gdje su pronašli Sithskog Guvernera planeta u meditaciji. Guverner je bio iznedađen kad je naišao na Jedija i Silo Vičnog, što je smatrao na nevažnom planetu, čovijek ih je napao u nadi ako ih ubije da će moći dobiti svoj svjetlosni mač. Međutim, Revan i njegovi suputnici pobijedili su Sitha, ubivši ga, a potom su uzeli lansirne kodove sa tijela muškarca. Vrativši se u Javyar's Cantinu, trio je susreo Ordoa i doznali su njegov plan: uvesti će Revana i jednog njegovog suputnika na Davik Kangovo imanje i ušuljati će se u hangar da ukradu Ebon Hawk u pogodnom trenutku. Ordo, Revan i drugi suputnik ukrcali se na Ordovu jurilicu i putovali su prema Kangovom imanju, gdje ih je dočekao sam Kang i Nord]; Kang je bio znatiželjan zašto je Ordo doveo posjetitelje i Ordo pokrio tvrdnjom da ih je htio regrutirati. Kang je tada vodio trojku u obilazak njegovog imanja prije nego što ih je ostavio u jednoj od soba za posjetitelje. Ignorirajući Kangov zahtjev da ostanu, trojac je išao kroz imanje eliminirajući stražare i lovce na glave koji su ih pokušali napasti dok su išli. Ispitujući neke robove, Revan je doznao da Kangov pilot Hudrow bio je zatvoren u sobi za mučenje, pa se trio borio prema sobi za mučenje i oslobodili su Hudrowa u zamnjenu za lansirne kodove za Ebon Hawka. Međutim kako su išli prema hangaru, Darth Malak je započeo bombardiranjem Tarisa, jer je bio umoran od potrage da pronađu Shan. Revan i njegovi suputnici došli su do hangara u isto vrijeme kao, i Kang i Nord, koji su htjeli pobijeći od Malakvog orbitalnog bombardiranja u Ebon Hawku. Dvojac je napao Revana i njegove yuputnike i kad je Kang pao, Nord je izvadio termalni detonator i zaprijetio da će dignuti u zrak cijeli hangar. Međutim, Nord je odmah zgnječen pod palim ruševinama i trojac se potrčao prema Hawku i onda da pokupe ostala tri Revanova suputnika iz apartmanskog skrovišta. Dok je kiša turbolasera padala oko njih, Onasi je preuzeo komande Hawka a Shan kopilota kako bi zaobišli Sithsku blokadu i Shan je naredila Revanu da uništi lovce koji su ih proganjali, dok su ona i Onasi pripremali hiperpogon za skok za Dantooine. Revan je uspiješno uništio Sithske lovce prije nego što je Hawk skočio u hipersvemir i teretnjak je stigao na željeni svijet. Učenje na Dantooineu :"Sa mrtvim Revanom..." "Jesi li siguran da je Revan zaista mrtav? Što ako treniramo ovoga i Tamni Gospodar se vrati?" :-Vandar Tokare i Vrook Lamar prepiru se da ponovno treniraju Revana Nakon što su sletili na Dantooine, Shan je zamolila ostale da ostanu u Hawku, dok ne ona otišla razgovarati sa Jedijskim Vijećem. Kad se vratila, prenijela je zahtjev Vijeća za privatnu audijenciju i Revan ju je slijedio u Jedijsku Enklavu. Na rubu Hawkovog slijetanog postolja Revana je pozvao Twi'lek zvan Lur Arka Sulas koji je objasnio da radi za rančera Rundil ot Sulem kao pomočnik i da je u potrazi za Sulemanovom otetom kćerkom zvanoj Sasha koju su oteli Mandalorijanci prije mnogo godina. Revan je obećao da će mu reći ako naiđe na bilo kakve informacije, a potom je nastavio prema Enklavi. Revan je također susreo dva prodavača Crattis Yurkala i Karal Kaara u Aratech Mercantile do slijetnog postolja. Na putu prema svom susretu s Vijećem, Revan se suočio sa Padawankom zvanoj Belaya, koja je izgrdila Revana zbog toga što nije nosio odgovarajuću odjeću Padawana. Belaya je bila iznedaďena i sumnjičava prema Revanovoj tvrdnji da nije Padawan, jer je osjetila da posjeduje veliku snagu u Sili, ali se ispričala zbog ispada kad je shvatila da je istinit. Ulazak u Vijećničke odaje, Revana je pozdravio Zhar Lestin, iako su članovi Vijeća skrivali činjenicu da su prepoznali vojnika. Lestin je najavio da Vijeće razmišlja o tome kako bi ga obučavali za Padawana, a Shan je bila iritirana Učiteljevim Lamarom skepticizom o Revanovim sposobnostima. Ipak, ostatak Vijeća složio se s Lestinom unatoč Lamarovim prosvjedima da bi se Tamni Gospodar Sitha mogao vratiti ako ponovno treniraju Revana. Zbunjen, Revan je zamoljen da napusti Vijećničke odaje sa Shanom i vračen je na Hawk. Do je spavao, Revan je primio još jednu čudnu viziju; ovaj put kako Revan i Malak istražuju drevnu ruševinu i govore o nečemu zvano Zvjezdana Kovačnica. Kad ye probudio, Onasi je obavjestio Revana da je tjeskobna Shan otišla prema Vijećničkim odajama i da je htjela i da Revan dođe. Dok su bili na slijetnom postolju, Vao i Revan susreli su Lenu, staru djevojku Missionog brata Griffa, a Mission se zaprepastila kad je čula od Lene da je Griff bio onaj koji je uvjerio Lenu da napuste Mission na Tarisu, a ne obrnuto. Lena je rekla Mission da je Griff na Tatooineu i radi kao rudar, preporučila ne Mission da se ne približava Griffu radi sebe sama. Oko tog vremena, Revan je igrao pazaak protiv Twi'leka zvanog Sol'aa, koji je boravio u Enklavi. U Vijećničkim odajama, Vijeće je obavijestiolo Revana da su on i Shan dijelili san o Revanu i Malaku kako istaražuju ruševine, koje su potvrdili da su u blizini na Dantooineu. Učitelj Lestin objasnio je da su Shan i Revan razvili Silo vezu, a Učitelj Tokare izrazio je uvjerenje da su njih dvoje povezana zajedničkom sudbinom. Na zahtjev Vijeća, Revan je pristao da će proći obuku za Jedija i obavijestili su ga da će on i Shan istražiti ruševine nakon završetka obuke. Tijekom narednih nekoliko tjedana Revan je podvrgnut intezivnom režimu vježbanja, često boreći se sa Shanom i provodeći mnogo vremena meditirajući i proučavajući znanje Reda. Na Lestinov prijedlog, Revan je također primio pomoć od Shan, u njegovoj obuci, oslanajući se na njihovu vezu kako bi njih dvoje osnažili u Sili. Lestin je često izrazio zaprepaštenje u brzom ritmu koji je Revan naučio načine Jedija, a ponosan je što je konačno dočekao vojnika u Red kao naučnika. Međutim, prije nego što je mogao postati pun Padawan, Revan je morao proći niz tri testa; prvi je ispitivao Revanovo znanje o Jedi Kodu. Nakon što je uspješno demonstrirao svoje znanje o Kodu, Revan je poslan učitelju Doraku kako bi odabrao put kojim bi ga poduzeo: Jedi Čuvar, Jedi Savjetnik ili Jedi Stražar. Revan je potom poslan da izradi svoj svjetlosni mač, za radnim stolom u sobi za obuku u Enklavi, a zatim se vratio u Lestinu s završenim svjetlosnim mačem. Twi'lek Jedi tada je poslao Revana na njegov treći i posljednji sud: očisti obližnje groblje od mrlje tamne strane, iako je Revan mogao znati da Lestin zna više nego što bi rekao svom učeniku. Revan i dvoje pratioca su potom izašli iz Enklave, kratko razgovarajući s Jedijem po imenu Nemo, a Revanu se suočio s ljutitim naseljenikom pod imenom Jon koji je bio bijesan zbog Jedijeva nedostatka djelovanja protiv Mandalorijanskih napadača koji su ubili njegovu kćer Ilsu. Dirnut od strane poljoprivrednika, Revan se složio da se pobrine o svim Mandalorijancima na koje je naiđe i krenuo dalje od Enklave. Poljoprivrednik Gar i njegova supruga Rilka, koji su došli u Enklavu da traže pomoć Jedija protiv Mandalorijanaca, kratko su razgovarali s Revanom dok je padawanska skupina otišla iz Enklave. Revan je također susreo ženu pod imenom Elise Montagne, koja je zamolila Revana da vrati njenog dragocjene droida C8-42-GE3, a rodijaski trgovac Adum Larp pokušao je prodati robu Padawanu. Dok su krenuli prema divljini, trojac su napali skupina domaćih kath psa koji su skočili s obližnjih brda, a njih trojica bili su prisiljeni pobiti čak i više životinja dok su putovali prema jugu prema groblju. Dok su prelazili teren Mataleov posjed, uskoro su se naišli na Mandalorijance i nekoliko Durosa koji su prijetili naseljeniku, a naseljenik je pokušao ponuditi život supruge i djece prije nego što ga je Mandalorijan ubio. Revan i njegovi pratioci sredili su Mandalorijance i Durose. krečući se dalje na jugu, Revan je susreo Jedija Bolooka tijekom Twi'lekove istrage o smrti Dantooine kolonista pod nazivom Calder Nettic. Na Bolookov zahtjev, Revan je proveo vlastitu istragu, ispitivajući dva svjedoka - Netticova poslovnog partnera Rickarda Lusoffa i čovjeka po imenu Handon Guld - i pregledavajući mjesto zločina. Revan je u tom procesu utvrdio da Guld laže da je trčao, jer nije nosio oružje kao što je većina doseljenika učinila i da je zapravo imao osobno znanje o žrtvi, kao što je iznajmio jurilicu s Netticem nekoliko puta. Guld je tvrdio da je njegov blaster bio ukraden, ali nije prijavio, iako je bliži pregled blastera pronađenog na mjestu događaja pokazao da je krv na oružju bila Guldva. Međutim, Lusoff je također lagao o njegovoj ulozi u događajima: čovjek je tvrdio da je lovio iriaze i zurio u sunce kad je čuo pucanj, ali bio je to oblačno vrijeme. Revan je utvrdio da je Guld ubio Nettica jer je Nettic imao vezu sa njegovom ženom, a Lusoff je također pokušao ubiti Nettica, ali je slučajno upucao Gulda. Obojicu su odmah uhitio Bolook, koji je bio zahvalan na Revanovoj pomoći u istrazi. Na istočnom rubu groba, Revan je konačno pronašao izvor korupcije - mlada Cathar Jedi koji je koristila Silu da omami Revanove pratitelje prije nego što je izvukla crvenu oštricu svjetlosnog mača i jurnula prema ljudski Jediju. Prisiljen da se brani, Revan se borio s Catharkom i ranio je, tjerajuči na povlačenje i prouzročivši joj da prestane napadati. Iscrpljena, Catharka se predstavila kao Juhani i objasnila da je pobjegla iz Enklave nakon što je ubila učiteljicu Quatre. Dok su se njegovi pratioci oporavljali od Juhaninih Silo moći, Revan je razgovarao s Juhani, raspravljao o svojim postupcima i pozivao je da pusti ljutnju da traži otkupljenje. Nakon mnogo rasprava, Revan je konačno uvjerio Juhani da traži oprost od Jedijskog Vijeća, a Cathar Jedi napustila je groblje kako bi se vratila u Enklavu. Potraga za Zvijezdanom Kovačnicom Jedi još jednom :"To ... ovo mora biti ono što su Revan i Malak našli kad su ušli u ovaj hram. Ovo mora biti gdje je započelo njihovo putovanje prema tamnoj strani". :―Bastila Shan Vrativši se u Enklavu sa svojim pratiteljima, Revan je susreo Juhani i naučuo od Catharke da ju je Vijeće prihvatilo nakon povratka. Juhani zapravo nije ubila svoju učiteljicu Quatru; cijela je veza bila test za Juhani, a njezino samoiskupljenje osiguralo je da je prošla. Govoreći s Zhar Lestinom, Revan je čestitao i formalno pozdravljen u Red kao Padawan, a Lestin ga je zamolio da se sastaje s ostatkom Vijeća. Tamo je Vijeće objasnilo ono što je Revan bio sljedeći zadatak: istražiti obližnje ruševine zajedno s Shanom i odrediti što Revan i Malak traže. Učitelji Tokare i Lamar također su obavijestili Revana o još jednom problemu: obitelj Sandral i obitelj Matale bili su upleteni u žestoku svađu, jer je Shen Matale nestao. Iako nisu htjeli odvratiti Revana iz svoje osnovne misije, Vijeće je smatralo da Red ima odgovornost otkriti istinu. Dok se kretao prema jugu do Sandralove kuće, Revan je naišao na tijelu Casusa Sandrala na istočnoj strani posjeda Matale, kojeg su ubili kath psi dok su istraživali obližnje ruševine. Revan je Casusovom podatkovnom pločom dostavio Sandralovom imanju, gdje ga je pustio Sandralov droid i obavijestio Casusovog oca Nurika Sandrala o smrti svoga sina. Međutim, Nurik Sandral odbio je ponovo razmotriti svađa čak i svjetlu ove objave, vodeći svoju kćer Rahasiau da razgovara s Revanom i obavijesti ga da njezin otac drži Shen Matalea u svom posjedu. Pruživši Revanu pomoćni ključ za bočna vrata, zamolila je Revana da oslobodi Shena, kako se zaljubila u mladića. Revan, Shan i njegov drugi pratilac koristili su ključ za pristup stražnjim vratima zgrade i borili se za sigurnosnim droidima obitelji kako bi pronašli Shen, koji se odbijao napustiti bez Rahasiae, a Revan je uvjerio djevojku da se susretnu izvan imanja. Međutim, kada su Revan i njegovi pratioci doveli Shen Rahasiau, skupinu su se susreli Nurik Sandral i Ahlan Matale, koji su zahtijevali da se njihova djeca vrate sa svojim roditeljima. Srećom za djecu, Revan, Shen i Rahasia uvjerili su Nurika i Ahlana da napuste svoje svađe u svjetlu ljubavi svoje djece jedni za druge, a dvojica muškaraca pristali su kupiti kuću za svoju djecu da žive zajedno. Krečući se na istok, Revan, Shan i njihov pratioc su se borili i porazili još jednu pljačkašku skupinu Mandalorijanaca i Durosa, a zatim su pronašli Montagneovu droida C8-42-GE3 pod napadom od kath pasa. Nakon što je spasili droida, Revan je doznao da je Montagne postala previše opsjednuta droidom; počela ga je tretirati kao njenog pokojnog supruga, pa je C8-42-GE3 pobjegao i pokušao samoubojstvo putem kath pasa. Na droidov zahtjev, Revan je pristao uništiti droida kako bi Montagne mogla krenuti od supruga. Nakon što je doznao za špilju gdje se mogu naći svjetlosni kristali, Revan je hrabro ušao u špilju koje su bile zaražene od strane kinrath pauka. Revan se krenuo prema sjeveru prema ruševinama - samo da bi se susreo s Mandalorskim vođom Sherrukom. Sherruk je bio ljut što je Jedi pobijo njegove podređene, a on je nastavio napadati Revana kako bi mogao uzeti Revanovu i Shanovu svjetlosne mačeve za svoju kolekciju. Međutim, Sherruk i njegovi pratioci bili su poraženi od Revana i njegovih prijatelja, a trio je krenuo prema sjeveru do ruševina. Ušavši u ruševine, Revan, Shan i njihov pratilac, bili dočekani od droida koji je počeo pretraživati kroz niz drevnih jezika u nastojanju da komunicira. Međutim, također su pronašli Nemoa, s kojim je Jedi Revan već ranije razgovarao, ležeći mrtav na podu. Shan i Revan konačno su to mogli shvatiti kad je počeo govoriti u arhaičnom Selkathovom dijalektu, a Nadzornik je objasnio da su ruševine bile starije od 20.000 godina i spomenik Graditeljima koji bi vodio put do nečega što se naziva Zvijezdana Kovačnica. Da bi pristupili tajnama spomenika, objasnio je droid, Revan bi morao pobijediti testove zgrade - ali ako ne uspiju, platit će svojim životima - baš kao Nemo. Ulazivši u svaku od zgrada, trio je pobijedio droide čuvare i pristupio arhaičnim kompjuterskim sustavima, umetanjem Revanove podatkovne ploče tako da sustavi mogu asimilirati Osnovni i komunicirati. Prolazeći testove zgrade, Revan je uspješno probio dvoje pečata i ušao u srce ruševina, gdje se tajanstvena karta aktivirala na njegov dolazak. Zadivljeni i zaprepašteni od artefaktovoj snažnoj tamnoj strani aure, Shan je shvatila da je karta ono što su Revan i Malak prije nekoliko godina otkrili. Analizirajući kartu, skupina je identificirala Manaan, Korriban, Kashyyyk i Tatooine, ali karta nije bila cjelovita, a Revan je vjerovao da postoje slične karte na tim drugim svjetovima, a trojka je krenula natrag u Enklavu kako bi obavijestila Vijeće. U blizini Enklave, Revan je informirao Elise Montagne o uništenju droida, uzrokujući da u očajnoj tjeskobi pobjegne prema Enklavi. Revan je također obavijestio poljoprivrednika Jon o Sherrukovoj smrti, a zahvalni čovjek prisilio Revana da preuzme svoju nagradu od 1.000 kredita. Međutim, Revan je kasnije susreo Montagnea u Enklavi, gdje je upoznala čovjeka po imenu Samnt; kad je došla k sebi, Montagne je zahvalila Revanu na njegovoj pomoći. U Enklavi Revan i Shan su obavijestili Vijeće o njihovim nalazima, a Učitelj Lamar poslao je dva Jedija i njihova pratitelja natrag na Ebon Hawk dok su tijekom noći dok su razgovarali o tom pitanju. Nakon što se sljedećeg jutra vratio, Revan i Shan dobili su misiju od Vijeća: kako bi zaustavili Dartha Malaka i odredili izvor njegove flote, Revan i Shan trebali su tražiti Zvijezdane karte na Kashyyyku, Tatooineu, Manaanu i Korribanu u nadi da će locirati Zvijezdanu Kovačnicu. Juhani je također zatražila da prate dva Jedija, a Revanov zahtjev da svoje suputnike od Tarisa odobri i Vijeće. Na putu natrag na Ebon Hawk, Revana je zaustavio Deesra Luur Jada, Twi'lek koji je bio obučen od strane Učitelja Doraka da ga naslijedi kao Kroničar. Luur Jada upozorio je Revana da se čuvaju žestokog terentateka, stvorenje koje je lovilo Silo osjetljive i gostio se njihovom krvlju. Pijesak Tatooinea :"Ti si početni Padawan, koji je bio osamljen od odgovornosti za praćenje ove Star karte. Zašto? To nije normalno!" :-Carth Onasi Kategorija:Sith Kategorija:Jedi Kategorija:Chosen one Kategorija:Likovi